


Remembering

by 96flowers



Series: The Life and Times of Alexandria Taylor [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Marvel, NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/96flowers/pseuds/96flowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I remember the day I meet that man. The Doctor. One-Shot. Also slight hint of XMEN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not NCIS or Doctor Who, as cool as that would be. All I own is the OC and the plot.

**So this is a re-posting of my first story on FanFic. I was reading through it and I found that it was absolutely horrid. So I rewrote it and fixed a lot of problems. I hope this gives a bit more life to the story.**

**If anyone wants me to write more, tell me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, Doctor Who, Marvel or anything recognizable.**

* * *

Remembering

" _Wow, this is amazing!" Alexa exclaimed as she gazed around the giant room inside a small little police box. It was a truly brilliant sight, with the high vaulted ceiling, the stainless steel colored walls and the many different machines with blinking buttons and sliding levers. The main machine in the middle attracted her the most. The round consul that Braxiatel was walking around and flicking switches when he stopped and looked at her upon her exclamation._

" _What, no 'it's bigger on the inside' that every person says upon entering?" teased Braxiatel. "That's what everyone says."_

" _Considering what I just went through with you and Theta over there I'm not that surprised that this thing is bigger on the inside," Alexa replied walking closer to him. He looked a little put out that she wasn't surprised._

" _We were lucky to run into you Alexa, without your help, I think that we, along with over half of this city, would be nothing but ash right now," Theta said, coming over from what she later learned was the communications center._

" _All I did was showed you around the city," Alexa blushed, looking down to her feet._

" _You did so much more. You also helped…"_

"Alexa!" Tony yelled from his desk next to hers before ducking underneath.

"What?!" Alexa snapped back, more than a little frustrated that he woke her up.

"You were talking in your sleep and you said wake you up in an hour, well it's been an hour," He said peeking out over the edge of the desk. Tony may be a flirt and obnoxious, but he wasn't stupid. He knew not to cross Alexa unless he wanted to go around all day with his mouth forced shut buy an energy field.

"Ugh…..thanks," Alexa said as she got up and stretched before checking her watch. "I need coffee. Anyone want any?"

"Yes, I'll come," Ziva said with a knowing smile. "We need to talk anyway. We haven't had any time recently for some girl talk."

"Cool," Alexa said with a smile. "We will be back in about an hour."

The two walked side by side to the elevator and disappeared down to the street.

A few minutes later showed the two NCIS special agents sitting in a coffee shop across the street from the naval base. Both had steaming cups of coffee sitting in front of them with a pastry roll. Ziva broke the comfortable silence.

"So who are Theta and Braxiatel?" Ziva asked. "The way you were mumbling their names and the look on your face makes me think that they are more than just friends."

Alexa sat and stared at her coffee trying to think if a way to say this without sounding completely insane. _It's been so long since that day. Not just for me but for them . . . him . . . as well. I wish that I could go back to that day and warn them about what was to come._

"The dream I was having was the memory of when I first meet Theta and Braxiatel. I was 8 years old. I already had my abilities so I was allowed out on my own, for the most part," Alexa smiled with a shrug of her shoulders before she turned serous. "There was an attack on New York."

"Attack?" Ziva gasped. "I have never heard of an attack in New York around that time."

"Most people who remember were actually in the city during the attack, because they can't just wish it away," Alexa explained. She hesitated a moment before continuing. "You see, it was an alien attack . . . and before you interrupt you have known me for years . . . you know that it is possible."

"I know," Ziva sighed rubbing a hand across her face. "It's still hard to take in sometimes. We worked side by side under SHEILD and Mossad and now here at NCIS. I just forget that there are many things that I don't know about you."

"Believe me, I understand," Alexa sighed with an understanding look. "Like I said, it was an alien attack and people will do anything to forget and deny they are actually real."

"Okay but how did Theta and Braxiatel come into this?" Ziva asked curiously.

"Well, Theta is a nickname for…well….The Doctor," Alexa said. "Braxiatel was his older brother. That was the first time I had encountered them, or any alien. I had already been training at SHEILD so I wasn't completely hopeless in a life or death situation and was able to help them with what they needed without getting in the way. I became their go to human for help."

"You said was his older brother?" Ziva asked, catching her choice of words.

"Yes, was, he's dead now," Alexa sighed sadly. "Along with all of the Timelords. The Doctor is the last of his kind."

"How?" Ziva asked confused. "From what you told me, they were an amazing race, strong and ancient and everlasting. Always there to watch over the universe."

"A war happened," Alexa said with a look of absolute regret and sadness it made Ziva wish she hadn't asked. "The Last Great Time war. I fought in it, alongside The Doctor. The time lords were sacrificed so that the universe could continue. I was there when The Moment burned Gallifrey and put a lock on the time war."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Ziva said softly.

"Most people don't, it's okay though, it's better that way. So many planets burned and beings died, people wouldn't understand. The Doctor and I eventually recovered from the war and we are back at doing what it is that we do best. I am working for SHEILD where ever they need me, and he is traveling the stars saving planets and stopping wars." Alexa said with a smile. Alexa checked her watch and nearly cursed. "Come on, let's get back before Gibbs has our heads."

The two threw their empty cups away and signaled the barista that they wanted the three cups they had ordered for their team and quickly made their way back towards NCIS headquarters. As they were waiting on the elevator Alexa thought of something and turned towards Ziva.

"Oh, and Ziva? If you ever do meet The Doctor, don't call him Theta, I am the only one who is allowed to do that."

"Not likely that I will meet him, but I won't, promise." Ziva said laughing as they finally walked back into the bull pin.

* * *

**Review Please!**

**~ 96flowers**

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this idea, tell me! I will write more about Alexa and NCIS or The Doctor. Just tell me.
> 
> Make me happy, Review please!


End file.
